


Daddy's Brat

by razorclean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Panties, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorclean/pseuds/razorclean
Summary: When Dave gets home, it’s to find Archie in his bed, clad in one of Dave’s t-shirts, too big even for him. His long, pale legs are bare. He clutches a pillow like he does in sleep, fingers gentle like his breaths.“Oh,” says Dave, aloud, and Archie squirms and smiles.





	Daddy's Brat

When Dave gets home, it’s to find Archie in his bed, clad in one of Dave’s t-shirts, too big even for him. His long, pale legs are bare. He clutches a pillow like he does in sleep, fingers gentle like his breaths.

“Oh,” says Dave, aloud, and Archie squirms and smiles.

Somehow, somehow, over the course of the day, Dave forgot. He forgot the way Archie cornered him in the elevator that morning and whispered, “You look all tense.” 

“This is _work_ ,” said Dave, body stiff.

“It’s not me who’s closest to senile here,” said Archie, the brat. “I know where I am. But let’s say I’m at yours later.” 

“Let’s say,” said Dave, eyes darting about the elevator, as though any moment someone might jump in and join them.

“Let’s say you came home from your long day at the office,” Archie drawled, “And…” He stepped back when the elevator opened on the next floor. A woman in ugly shoes stepped in. Dave stared hard at the opposite wall. When she stepped off two floors later, Archie leaned over and whispered to Dave, “I’ll see you later, Daddy,” and then he left the elevator, too, and Dave went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face and thought very hard about his elderly secretary. 

But now here he is. 

He knows if he’d called Archie and said, no, not tonight, Archie would have listened. Archie wants him to want it. He might have been a little pouty about it next time, maybe would have wanted to be spoiled a bit, but Dave likes that. He can’t help the guilt that clinches his stomach sometimes, if he thinks too hard about it, but he likes to spoil Archie, and Archie _loves_ to be spoiled, and if they both like it…

“Mm,” Archie says, and he opens his eyes a bit. “Is that you, Daddy?” 

Dave takes in a big breath through his nose. 

He knows, when Archie turns up like this, when he’s all curled up in the bed like an innocent little thing, he expects to get right into it. But Jesus, it’s still a lot to take in sometimes.

Archie sits up a bit. His shirt rides up, and Dave’s mouth goes a little dry, because he can’t see them yet, but he _knows_ Archie’s wearing panties. 

“Daddy?” he repeats.

“Yes, baby,” Dave says hoarsely. “It’s me.” 

“Mm,” says Archie, lying back down with a small smile. 

Quickly, Dave toes off his shoes and shucks off his robes, leaving him in pants and shirtsleeves. He walks over to the bed and sits down at Archie’s side. “Hello, sleepy head,” he says, running a large hand through Archie’s soft, lovely hair, and it feels natural to say it. For a long time, it was hard to get into things at first, difficult to shed his outer shell until he was ramming Archie into the bed frame and Archie was whining, “Daddy, please, oh, Daddy,” and then finally Dave would lose it and say things like, “Oh, yes, baby, anything, you love Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” and Archie’s eyes would roll back in his head and he’d come all over himself and — well, Dave knows now, without a doubt, that Archie loves it. He loves being fucked but also he loves the dirty talk and he _loves_ the foreplay, and Dave wants to do what Archie loves. 

“Hello, Daddy,” says Archie, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“Have you?”

“Yes.”

“You needn’t wait up for me if you’re so tired.”

“Well,” says Archie, biting his lip. 

Dave almost groans aloud. “Well?” he repeats.

“I wanted to see you,” Archie insists. “But also…I hoped you could help me.” 

Oh, it’s this one. Dave hates how much he loves this scene. Archie says, always, not to worry about “what it says about him.” He says what his dick likes doesn’t have to mean anything else. Dave isn’t sure that’s true, but there’s a part of him, a deep dark part of him, that will believe anything from a little blond minx begging for his cock. 

Dave clears his throat. He can see Archie fighting to keep a smirk off. “Anything you need, baby,” he says. 

Archie smiles sweetly, all traces of a smirk gone. “I knew you’d help me.”

“Of course I will.” 

Archie squirms, stretches, and lifts his shirt, and sure enough, he’s wearing pink panties, and like Dave knew it would be, his dick is hard, straining against the soft fabric, a wet spot already blooming at the tip.

Dave swallows. 

“It’s all hard,” says Archie. 

“I see,” Dave murmurs. He grips the soft, creamy skin of Archie’s thigh. “And how exactly did it get like that?”

Archie blinks, and Dave waits for him to make a decision. He doesn’t know yet whether he wants to teach Archie, wants to slowly, sweetly jerk him off, or whether he wants to punish him, get rough and dirty. He thinks he can follow Archie’s lead.

“Well, I,” says Archie.

“Well you what?” says Dave. 

“I wasn’t being naughty,” Archie insists breathlessly.

“I don’t know if I believe you.”

“Well, I…” 

Dave waits, waits for Archie to pick a direction. 

Finally, Archie says, “Daddy if I leave it, it _hurts_.” 

“So you were touching it,” says Dave. He squeezes harder at Archie’s thigh. Archie bucks his hips a little, and Dave inhales sharply. 

Archie pouts. It’s stupid, it’s awful, probably, but Dave loves it when he _pouts_. “I didn’t come,” Archie says.

“But you touched yourself.”

“Daddy, I waited for you,” Archie insists, a whine slipping into his tone. “I didn’t come once.”

“But you touched yourself. You touched your pretty little cock and you got it all hard and aching and you thought Daddy would come home and feel _bad_ for you, his poor baby all hard and all alone.”

There’s a flush going all the way from Archie’s cheeks down his chest, and his pretty cock twitches against his stomach. He’s loving this. He’s aching to be touched.

“You thought you’d get me all sympathetic and maybe I’d let you put it in my mouth again, didn’t you?” says Dave.

“Daddy — ”

“ _Didn’t_ you? Is that what you thought?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Archie blurts. 

Dave can’t show it, but he’s thrilled by his cheek. “Excuse me?”

“Why shouldn’t I touch my cock?” Archie insists, jutting out his pointy chin, defiant. “And why shouldn’t I put it in your mouth? I thought you always wanted to make me _feel good_.” 

“Why, you little brat,” says Dave, and he grabs Archie by the slim hips and hoists him up onto his lap. Archie lets out a little yelp, which might be partly because he can feel Dave’s erection. “I’ve spoiled you too much, clearly, if you think you can talk to me like that.”

Archie grabs Dave’s shoulders, adjusts himself, and grinds onto Dave’s lap, his panty-clothed erection rubbing against Dave’ trousers. 

“Naughty,” says Dave, grabbing him by the waist again. “You’re not getting out of this with your cock.” With just a bit of wrestling, Dave gets Archie draped across his lap. 

“Daddy,” Archie whines.

“Don’t you whine,” says Dave. “You know you were naughty. You know your cock belongs to me. You deserve this.”

Archie lets out a little huff. 

Dave pulls back a hand and smacks him hard on the bum.

Archie jerks. “Oh!” he says.

“You’ll keep silent unless I ask you a question.” Dave smacks his hand down again, and Archie twitches but doesn’t speak. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Archie says gloomily.

“Yes, what?”

Archie sighs like a put upon child. “Yes, Daddy.”

Dave spanks him again, harder, across the pink, silky fabric. “I’d watch my tone if I were you,” he says. “You little brat.” He spanks him again. Archie squirms. “

"Naughty little boy. You know your cock belongs to me.” He pushes his fingers underneath Archie’s panties, pulling at the fabric. “Getting yourself all worked up because you know you’ve got your Daddy wrapped around your finger, like a bad, bad boy.” He lets go, pulls his hand back, and gives him another hard _smack_. “In your slutty little panties.” 

Archie gasps. 

“You’ll keep _silent_ ,” Dave insists, with another hard spank. And another. And another. Archie squirms and ruts against Dave’s legs. Dave grabs the panties again and this time wrenches them off, pulling them until they get caught somewhere around Archie’s knees. He smacks Archie’s bare bottom, watching the pale skin go red. “Who does your cock belong to, you little slut?” 

Archie doesn’t say anything, just shakes on Dave’s lap.

Dave smacks his bare ass again. “Answer me. Who does your cock belong to?”

“Daddy!” Archie gasps. 

“That’s right.” Smack. “Who touches your cock?” 

“Daddy!”

Smack. “Do you touch your cock and get it all hard if Daddy doesn’t tell you to?”

“No, no, Daddy, no!” 

Smack. “Who are you a slut for?”

“Daddy!”

Smack. “Who?”

Archie lets a little hiccough from the force of the spank. He gasps, “Daddy, only Daddy!”

Smack. “Tell me, baby. Say it.”

“I’m a slut for my Daddy, only for Daddy.”

“That’s right,” says Dave, and he shoves Archie off his lap. Archie stumbles, the panties still around his knees. “Come here,” says Dave.

Archie, with some difficulty, stands up. The panties drop to his ankles, and he steps out of them before walking carefully over to stand between Dave’s spread legs. 

Dave places his hands at Archie’s hips. He looks right into his eyes, those blue eyes, and says, “You did well, baby.” 

Archie closes those pretty eyes. Dave reaches a hand up and touches his face, gently, and Archie leans into his touch, nearly purring.

“You took that so well,” Dave says.

“Naughty boys need to be punished,” says Archie, and a smirk flickers across his face for just a second.

Dave squeezes his ass gently, and Archie winces just a little and opens his eyes. “That’s right,” Dave says firmly. “And what else do they need to do?”

Archie blinks.

Dave pulls him closer, tight against his encased erection. “You need to make it up to me, baby,” he says gently. “Naughty boys need to prove they’ve learned their lessons.” 

“Oh,” Archie says breathlessly. “Yes, Daddy. I can do that.” 

“I know you can. I know that even though you’re a little brat sometimes, you’re really a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” says Archie. “Yes, I am.”

“That’s right. You can be a good little slut for Daddy, can’t you?”

“Yes,” says Archie. “Tell me what to do, Daddy. I’ll do anything. I’ll be a good slut for you.” 

“That’s my sweet boy,” says Dave. “Get on your knees.”

Archie drops swiftly, and Dave nearly comes right there, watching the way he eagerly obeys, the way he settles in comfortably between his knees. 

“Remember,” says Dave. “Good little sluts don’t touch their cocks. They wait for Daddy, yeah?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” says Archie. 

“Touch me,” says Dave, and maybe he could have been sexier, more in character, but he doesn’t care because Archie gets right to it. He unbuttons Dave’ trousers, unzips, and in seconds he’s mouthing at Dave’ cock through his pants, hot breath everywhere, inhaling deeply, like he can’t get enough of the smell, like he can’t fucking wait to dive in there.

“That’s right, baby,” says Dave. “You love my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Archie says again, and he pulls down the pants, letting Dave’ cock spring free. “Oh, yes, I love your cock.” 

“How about you show me,” says Dave. “Show Daddy that you love his cock. That you’re a good little — _ah_ , that you’re a good little slut for him,” he gasps as Archie engulfs the head with that sweet mouth. He lets Archie play around for a while, lets him set the pace. He sucks on the head, takes him in further, slurps around him like it’s giving him sustenance. “That’s right, baby,” Dave moans, “That’s so good. You’re making Daddy feel so good.” 

Archie groans around Dave’ cock. 

“That’s right, baby,” Dave repeats, grunting and canting his hips up at the feel of it. “That’s my good boy.” 

Archie gets off on doing this sloppily, Dave knows that and he doesn’t object — he lets Archie slurp and suck and get him all spitty, making a show of his noises, gurgling. He grips Dave’s thighs and takes him in deep, deep, then holds himself there, waits until he lets out a small choking noise before pulling himself off. He gasps, and so does Dave. He pouts up at Dave, lips red and swollen, and Dave realizes that he’s gotten swept up in the whole thing and hasn’t done anything but pant and gasp for a while. “Was that good, Daddy?” Archie asks, raising an eyebrow — the cheek. 

Dave grabs hold of Archie’s hair with one hand and clutches it tight.

Archie inhales sharply. 

“It was very good, baby,” says Dave. “But don’t you get bratty.”

“I was just asking,” says Archie, and he drops his lips into that little _pout_. 

“Hmm,” says Dave. “Maybe. But I think if you’re still using that tone I’m going to need you to do a little more for me.” 

Archie bats his eyes. “Anything, Daddy.”

Dave grabs onto Archie’s hair with the other hand, too. “You’re going to stay still,” says Dave. “You’re going to sit right here and stay still and let Daddy use you.  
That’s how I’ll know you’re a good little slut for me.” 

“Oh,” Archie moans.

“That’s right. Open up, baby.”

Archie’s mouth falls open immediately, soft and waiting. 

Dave thrusts into the wet heat of it, and Archie lets out a soft gurgling noise.

“Good boy,” says Dave. “That’s good.” He grips Archie’s hair and goes at Archie’s mouth, at his throat, like at first he wasn’t sure of, even when Archie begged for it. Archie gurgles and chokes and drools on his dick, but Dave knows he loves it, knows he’ll rave about it later, and anything it feels so fucking _good_. It feels so good to just let go like this — to just ravage him. To thrust mercilessly into the hot, wet throat of a hot little twenty-something, half his age. “Yes, fuck, yes, Archie — baby. Yes, let — let Daddy use you — this is what you’re made for. Isn’t it, baby? This is — yes — this — that’s right, that’s right, you are a good little slut for me, aren’t you? You are. You’re a good little slut, you’re Daddy’s.”

Archie just takes it, just groans and gags, his eyes rolling back.

“You can be such a fucking brat,” says Dave, his dick pulsing. “You can be a naughty boy, but you always make it up to Daddy. You always come right back and act like such a good little boy. You make Daddy feel so good. You like to test me but you know you’re Daddy’s.” He wrenches Archie off his cock. Archie gasps for breath, saliva dripping from his mouth, down his chin. “Daddy’s going to come on your face,” Dave says, jacking himself roughly, “Gonna come all over you.” 

“Oh, yes, please, Daddy,” Archie says, voice hoass, and that’s what does it — Dave comes, hard, long ropes of come landing on Archie’s face — on his mouth, his nose, over his quickly closed eyes. “Daddy, Daddy,” Archie whines, thrusting his hips to no avail, rubbing against nothing. His dick’s so hard, so angry red. He has been good. He hasn’t touched it.

“What a good boy,” Dave says, still milking the last of his dick. “What a good boy you are for your Daddy. You want to come too, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes,” Archie gasps. He opens his eyes, looks at Dave, his face all covered in come, the picture of debauchery. “Oh, yes.”

“Do you think you’ve been good enough to come? Do you think you made it up to me, baby, being so bad and touching your cock by yourself?” 

Archie looks down at his erection. His fingers twitch. Dave can’t stop looking at him covered in his come. He loves that. It’s sick, probably. He loves it. Archie looks up at him through his eyelashes, bashful all of a sudden. “If you think so, Daddy,” he says sweetly.

Jesus.

Dave reaches down and strokes his hair gently, gets his own come on his thumb. He says, “I do think so, baby. I think you’ve been so good for Daddy, choking on his cock like that.” 

“Was I good slut?” Archie asks. “Or was I too messy?”

“Oh, baby, you know I love it when you’re a messy boy,” says Dave. “As long as it’s with Daddy. You’ve been a very good boy, making it up to me. How do you want to come, baby? Should I let you touch yourself, now I’m here? Or do you want Daddy to suck you and swallow all your come?” 

“Oh,” Archie says, and he closes his eyes for a moment, composes himself. “Can you suck me?” he asks, and then quickly he adds, “Daddy?”

Dave takes him under the arms and pulls him onto the bed. “I can do that,” he says, and he hardly has his mouth around Archie’s cock before Archie comes, pulsing into his mouth, shouting _Oh_ , and Dave swallows him all down.

When he’s all through, thighs still trembling with aftershocks, Archie says, “ _Fuck_.”

“Such language,” Dave says wryly, “From a good little boy.” 

Archie, his face still smeared with Dave’s come, smirks.


End file.
